


The Special One

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Heartwarming, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: “Well… the holidays have always been… a little rough on me ever since Smashley and I split. As happy as I am to spend time with my girls for the holidays, I…"Short one shot fic.
Relationships: Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Special One

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another CraigXDadsona fic. I know I'm a few days late for getting this posted on Christmas but I had writer's block, couldn't think of anything new. Plus, spending time with family for the holidays is good.

As Craig got his girls to bed, Amanda and I were situated in his living room talking about how her college life is going. She’s enjoying it and ‘living her best life’ as she puts it. Amanda came to visit over the holidays as she always does and I always tear up when I see her step out of the Uber. She pokes fun at me for always tearing up but I can see her eyes well up with tears as well when we go in for a hug.

Today was Christmas Day and we spent the day as a whole family. Craig was going to make a healthy Christmas dinner but the girls were having none of it. Craig was a little bummed out but I reassured him that it’s okay to treat him and the family for the holidays with some more unhealthy options. Apparently this has been an on-going thing in the Cahn residence; the girls were always served healthy dishes from Craig even during special occasions such as the holidays. Briar and Hazel pleaded me to have something different for once, so I decided to do the cooking today. I had asked my mom a few days ago for her recipe for pork lumpia and chicken adobo so I could buy what I needed to make them. While I still am not the best at cooking, they both came out pretty well with the help of Craig and Amanda.

“Phew, I’m burnt out myself Pops. And filled up on those lumpia. Which by the way, not bad for not burning down Craig’s house.” Amanda yawns.

“I do have you and Craig to thank, for making sure the food came out okay. It didn’t taste the way my mom makes them but they were still tasty. Briar, Hazel, and River seemed to enjoy it.” I adjusted my glasses.

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually had Filipino food. You’ve been holding out on me dad.” Amanda narrows her eyes at me.

I shrug. “Sorry Panda. My skills in the kitchen are still lackluster. The best I can do is take you to a local Filipino restaurant and try the cuisine there.”

“Then we go to one tomorrow! All of us! That chicken adobo was the shit.”

I give Amanda a look. “Amanda…”

“Daaaad, I’m an adult now. I should be able to swear without your permission.” Amanda crosses her arms.

I sighed. “Fine, fine. But not around your sisters. You remember what happened with your cousin when you swore in front of her?”

“How could I not forget? She second-hand smokes now.”

We spent a few more minutes chatting about anything that came to our mind. Eventually Craig came back down to hang out with us and he told Amanda stories of our college days. Once she had her fill on our stories, she got up to go sleep in the guest room. But not before giving Craig and I a hug. It warmed my heart to see my daughter hug her new dad.

“Man, I am stuffed dude.” Craig said, wrapping an arm over me.

“Well, hope you’re okay with going to a Filipino restaurant tomorrow. Cuz Amanda wants to go to one, after having the dinner we made.” I chuckled.

“Hmm… I think I’m okay with that.” Craig turns and smiles at me. “I don’t think I’ve had your nationality’s food until today.”

Now that I think about it, he’s right. Not only that, I don’t think I’ve had Korean food either.

“I don’t think… I’ve had Korean food either, Craig. Have we been holding out on each other?” I raise a brow at him.

“I’ll make you my special japchae sometime after the holidays. My version is good for you and delicious.” Craig grins at me. Whatever ‘chapped shay’ is, I look forward to it. “I still got to do the dishes. Think you can help me bro?”

“Of course. Just call me ‘Scrub Scrubber’.”

“That’s so bad dude.” Craig snorts and shakes his head. Okay, it sounded better in my head. As we get up and walk to the kitchen, Craig grabs me by the hand and stops me all of the sudden. “Um… do you mind if I can get real with you for a second bro?”

I turn to him giving him my full attention. “What’s up?”

Craig rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. “Um… so…” His face turns a slight shade of pink. “I just wanna say that… I’m really happy to… have you in my life. Not just as a friend, but as someone who I can spend the rest of my life with.” I can feel my face heating up now.

“What… brought this up all of the sudden?” I hold his hand with my other hand and rub the back of it with my thumb.

“Well… the holidays have always been… a little rough on me ever since Smashley and I split. As happy as I am to spend time with my girls for the holidays, I… hoped that I could spend them with someone special.” Craig lowers his eyes and his face becomes redder. “I know at the time I said that I didn’t really have the time to date; sleeping alone… kind of gets to me. Especially on special days like today or like… Valentine’s Day.” Craig looks back up at me and smiles softly. “I’m glad you’re that special one.”

I didn’t know what to say. My face was probably red as a tomato too and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. The best I could do was smile back at him. We slowly lean in and kiss each other. We stayed like that for a good minute or so, relishing each other’s taste.

“Dad I-… Oh my god!”

Amanda’s voice brought us back to reality. Our lips detached and turned our heads to Amanda, whose eyes were wide.

“Uhhh….. Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt what you two were doing.”

“What did you need Panda?” Well this is a bit awkward.

“Uhh, well I just wanted to say that I found a Filipino restaurant we could go to tomorrow.” Amanda held her phone and held it out to me, showing the address and what the building looks like.

“Yeah. Yeah, we can go there tomorrow. Craig said it was okay. Right, Craig?” I look back at him. It looks like he wasn’t paying attention, as he was looking up above him. “Craig?”

“O-Oh! Sorry, what did you say?” Craig looks back at us.

“You said we can go eat out tomorrow right?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m okay with that.” He beams back at us.

“Okay, that settles that then. I’m gonna head back to bed now and not disturb you guys. Love you guys, bye.” She finger guns her way back upstairs. She’s still got it.

I turn back to Craig. “Well, that just happened.”

“Bro, look up.” Craig points up. I do as he says and I see… a mistletoe.

“Huh. Look at that.” I blinked at it. “Did you… plan to kiss me here specifically?”

“I don’t remember putting up a mistletoe, bro.”

I snorted. “Uh huh, okay Cahn.”

“Am I that easy to read?” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Not as bad as me, that’s for sure.” We both share a laugh. Craig steps closer to me.

“But I did mean what I said a few minutes ago. You’re special to me bro.” He wraps his arms around my waist.

I start blushing again. “I appreciate that Craig. You’re special to me too.” I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss once more and for a longer time, with no interruptions this time. We break from the kiss and Craig cups my face.

“Merry Christmas, Sean.” He smiles at me.

“Merry Christmas, Craig. I love you.” I hug him and nuzzle my face onto his chest.

“I love you too, bro. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys had a good Christmas/holiday celebration! The New Year is just a few days away so this will probably be my last fanfic of 2019. See you all in the New Year! <3
> 
> In case you don't know:
> 
> Lumpia = Filipino spring rolls.  
> Chicken Adobo = Meat or vegetables marinated in vinegar, soy sauce, garlic, and black peppercorns, which is browned in oil, and simmered in the marinade.  
> Japchae = A sweet and savory dish of stir-fried glass noodles and vegetables that is popular in Korean cuisine.


End file.
